Patch 24
Patch #24 - 09/11/2015 (Experimental Server Only Update) Note: Because of the new animation system this build can be unstable, so expect some random crashes. Note: After you exit the game it may stay running in the background. Use task manager to kill it. This is a massive update to the game and almost every file in the game has changed as a result. It will require a full download from Steam - approximately 7GB in size. To access the experimental version of the game, follow these instructions: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=516601320 Game * Rendering engine updated to use the amazing SVOTI system from Crytek * Texture flickering greatly reduced * Better texture compression - uses less VRAM and more efficiently streams to the GPU * Less stutters while playing caused by textures being loaded * Some forest assets are a lot more optimized now * Player oxygen system added - player will now start drowning when the oxygen meter runs out * Smaller install size - 10GB down to 7GB * Stars are much brighter at night * Lots and lots of general cleanup and improvements with the entire game Networking * Much more efficient network layer (processing is about 10x faster than before) * More efficient entity priority system * Client joins server slightly faster - "Joining World..." phase * Client loads the world map faster - "Loading World.." * Server synchronizes data to clients faster - "Synchronizing World..." phase Animations * New SFP-based (Simulated First Person) animation system (still WIP) * Almost every player animation in the game has been updated for SFP * First person/third person shadows always match now * Tactical weapon mode - raise/lower weapon * DOF added to weapons when aiming * Aiming system improved due to new SFP mode UI * Added Oxygen meter display to the stats bar * Modified the temperature meter display to show the player's temperature in Celsius AI * Much more efficient AI pathfinding system Anti-cheat * EAC updated to latest version Sounds * Weapon shot reverb sounds working Vehicles * Horns and lights are synchronized to all players Patch #24a - 09/14/2015 (Experimental Server Only Update) Note: The experimental server will now have its time locked, so it will never be at night for testing. Game * Potential fix for servers getting stuck and not being able to join them (getting sent back to server browser screen) * Added settings which can be used to force a server to be locked to an exact time * Removed all fog weather patterns for now - will be added back in later when the fog flickering is fixed * Fixed crash from turning off the torch or dropping it on the ground * Altered Crytek recommended setting that should help reduce stuttering/freezing while playing Items * Light from the flashlight and torch is no longer obscured by their own model (was causing odd behaving shadows) * Adjusted physics proxies on ranged weapons so they don't bounce around when dropped Animations * Rifle melee animations updated << Back to Patch #23 | Proceed to Patch #25 >> Category:Patch